


Bootylicious

by BlazersEtc



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Mangus, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Alec, lots of sexualizing, some D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Alec Lightwood wore booty shorts, and the one time Alec refused and Magnus didn't. But maybe not in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Low

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd write this fic for a friend. I may have started this at 2am and almost fallen asleep while writing it so apologies. This is my first Malec fic and the situation wasn't my first choice to write to get into their vibe so this is kind of like a training exercise for the next chapter.

“I am not wearing those. No chance, Mags.” 

Alec glared at the offending article, both arms crossed over his chest in indignation as he frowned down at the red sequin material. Alec couldn’t understand how something so small and stretchy could leave anything to the imagination and there was no way in hell he would be caught dead wearing them, especially not to a party at Pandemonium that his siblings would be attending. Maybe Izzy was completely comfortable with showing her body, but Alec just wasn’t at that level of comfort with his own. 

“Oh, come on Alexander. It’s a costume party. There will be far worse seen tonight, and I’m the owner of the establishment. My boyfriend has to be the most desired person at the party.”

Magnus held the offending item closer to Alec’s face as if pressing the booty shorts closer was going to make Alec suddenly see the value in his idea and be okay with it. Alec just shook his head and reached up to shove the item back towards Magnus. 

“If you’re trying to make me the most desired person at the party you’re going to fail, because you’re the most desirable person that will be there. Besides, I don’t do costumes, Magnus. I’ll just go in my gear.”

Magnus gave a mock gasp of horror, placing a hand over his heart. “Oh Alexander, you will do no such thing.” Magnus shook his head, “You’re not leaving this place until you have a suitable costume and since you’re coming with me tonight, you will be wearing a costume.”

Alec huffed, he still didn’t understand such mundane things like Halloween. What was the point of dressing up like a monster of the night, for one day of the year when actual monsters were running around and wreaking havoc on a daily basis? And better yet why would he want to dress like one?

“It won’t be those.” Alec pointed at the offending item as if it had bitten him. “Mags it says ‘Bootylicious’ in sequin across the ass. I’m not going to be caught dead in that.”

“You better not let me be in charge of your funeral then.” Magnus smirked and Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. He would have to remind himself to tell Izzy later to never allow Magnus to plan what he wore to his own funeral. 

“Fine. I’ll wear them then. We’ll find you something far less enticing.” Magnus set the shorts on the bench in the middle of his walk in closet and started going through the racks of clothing again. “Ahhhh what about these?” Magnus’s pulled a pair of silver skinny jeans, that looked like they’d be so tight they’d cut off circulation to more than just Alec’s legs, from one of the hangers in the closet and held it out proudly. The shadowhunter gave a groan and leaned back against the door frame with a defeated expression.  
*******  
The music was so loud that it felt as if Alec’s heartbeat was replaced with the beat of the music. It thrummed through his veins and took away his breath. Around him a sea of bodies were moving in fluid motions, writhing to the beat, some practically melting together into one being. Alec had to avert his eyes from several places, the actions far too intimate for his liking, especially in such a public setting. He sat beside Magnus on a large white couch in what Magnus had dubbed the ‘VIP’ section, a place which only he, Alec and a few choice friends were allowed (Those choice friends being Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon). They overlooked the party with a tray of drinks in front of them, though Magnus had really been the only one to take advantage of anything on the tray. Alec’s eyes were watching where Izzy and Simon were laughing about something and dancing-well, Izzy was dancing, Simon was flailing around and trying to do a poor imitation of what seemed like the robot. As much as Alec was happy for Izzy, he still didn't quite understand their relationship. 

“Having fun Alexander?”

Magnus’s voice was warm in his ear and if Magnus hadn’t had to practically scream into Alec's ear to be heard, then Alec might have melted into Magnus’s side instead of cringing. He turned to look at Magnus with narrowed eyes, the eyeliner Magnus had managed to talk Alec into wearing that night made his eyes seem even more blue-and even more stormy. “It’s loud.”

Alec could hardly hear his own words,though he was sure they were exiting his mouth, the feeling of his vocal chords rubbing together confirming that he wasn't completely crazy. He could hardly understand how Magnus could understand what he was saying. 

Magnus just smirked in reply as if he'd expected such a reply. “That’s because my parties aren’t meant for talking, they’re made for dancing.”

Magnus threw back one of the shots on their tray, a strange greenish color, and smirked wider at Alec as he set the empty shot glass back on the tray. “Which reminds me, you owe me a dance.” 

Mangus stood, putting the glittery booty shorts that Alec had been blushing over earlier in Alec’s eyeline, and held out his hand for Alec to take. Alec blushed once again as he realized just how close to Magnus’s crotch his face was and look up at him with incredulous eyes. 

“I don’t dance.”

“Nonsense. You’re at my party, no one gets out of my party without at least one dance.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus placed a finger over his lips, effectively stopping Alec's protest. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Magnus’s glamour dropped and his eyes immediately turned into narrow slits like a cat's. Alec couldn’t fight the desire that flashed through his veins and he was helpless to do anything but reach out and take Magnus’s hand, knowing that Mangus always made good on promises of those sort.. Magnus smirked to himself in victory as he lead Alec off their little platform and into the sea of sweaty bodies. 

Alec absolutely hated dancing. While it was a skill that came easily to his sister he didn’t possess the knowledge to move correctly. Izzy was like a snaking river, curving and twisting in ways that were mesmerizing and beautiful; Alec was like a newbie on the rapids, choppy and messy and hard to watch. Even Jace knew how to move, maybe he wasn't a dancer in another life but people didn't make faces when he stepped out onto a dance floor. The ability escaped Alec however, and now he was being drug out onto the floor where people were bound to see him fail miserably. The Magnus Bane was with him, The Magnus Bane who was currently clad in only a pair of red sequin booty shorts, a pair of studded combat boots and too many necklaces for Alec to count. All eyes were definitely on his boyfriend and unfortunately by association, himself. Alec’s stress must have shown on his face because Magnus reached up to cup Alec’s cheek with his chained hand. 

“Ignore them and focus on me. Just let your body move naturally. Feel the beat and move to it. Just like you would with your training. Fighting and dancing aren't so different.” Magnus pulled his hand back and started to move to the music, giving Alec a reassuring smile. 

Alec took a deep breath and tried to gather his strength to do as Magnus asked, if Magnus could deal with Maryse and Robert every time he came to the Institute then Alec could deal with this. Alec shifted his weight a bit from foot to foot, shuffling awkwardly to the music. He tried to do as Magnus said and follow the beat but it was as if his brain just couldn’t connect his ears to his feet. 

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s attempt, shaking his head and moving closer so that he was standing only inches from Alec. He brought his hands to Alec’s hips and slowly started to move them side to side in time to the music. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and watched where Magnus was guiding his hips, trying to memorize the movement so that he could repeat it later. He would try to repeat it and if he was going to do that he needed to make sure he could do it exactly the way Magnus was showing him. 

“Alexander.”

Mangus's tone was chiding and Alec’s eyes flicked up to meet Magnus’s, a question clear in his eyes. 

“Stop thinking so much. Just let go.”

“Easy for you to say, you enjoy this.” Alec muttered but Magnus managed to catch it and smirked a little.

“No one’s going to make fun of you and they all love watching you. You’re….magical.”

Magnus let out a laugh, throwing his head back and causing his ear chain to sparkle in the lights of the club. Alec had never understood jewelry or the sheer amount of it that some people wore but it seemed to compliment Mangus perfectly. 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus pulled back ever so slightly, his voice wistful as he gazed at Alec who Alec dropped his arms. “How can you not see…?”

Magnus shook his head before he wrapped his arm around Alec’s neck, massaging the skin at the nape of his neck. Alec bent his head forward ever so slightly, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment, the feeling anchoring him. Even in the middle of a crowd, Mangus seemed to know exactly how to calm Alec's nerves, it was something that had once surprised Alec but now he expected the sense of calm that came with being in Magnus's presnsece. What Alec hadn’t expected was for a sudden pressure to be pressed against his front. 

Alec’s eyes flew open just in time to catch the sight of Mangus smirking, his expression reflected in one of the mirrored pillars that was now in front of them. 

“Keep your eyes right there. Focus on that and nothing else.”

Alec nodded, and Magnus smirked in reply, pressing his sequin covered ass back against Alec’s groin, moving his hips to the music. Alec couldn’t help the hitch in his breath that slipped past his lips, his hands flying to Mangus’s hips to either stop him or keep him there, he wasn’t sure which. His eyes stayed glued on the image in the mirror, no longer trying to listen to Magnus but instead hypnotized by Magnus's reactions reflected back to him. 

“Move with me. Follow my lead.” Magnus reached back with his free hand to hold Alec’s hip, gently guiding the boy until Alec seemed to fall into the rhythm of the music. Alec could feel himself hardening in his jeans as Magnus lead their pace, little moans slipping past his lips when Magnus would grind back against him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Magnus slowly snaked his body down Alec’s, pressing his ass into Alec’s crotch as he came back up, causing a louder moan to slip from the shadowhunters lips. There was just something about the way those tiny shorts clung to the curve of Magnus's ass, the way he could feel every line of Mangus's muscles beneath his fingers through the thin material. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered closed as leaned down to kiss along Magnus’s neck, the shorter male humming in a pleased response. The crowd around them was left forgotten as Alec channeled his focus onto Magnus. The stares from those in the room no longer mattered, the only thing that mattered was Magnus’s body against his own. 

Magnus turned his head to catch Alec’s lips on his own, moaning into them as Alec opened his mouth, allowing Magnus’s tongue to slip into the warmth there. Though Alec had felt a little chilled earlier he was now burning up and the sudden need to have Magnus naked was growing too quickly. 

“What do you say we take this back to the loft?”

Alec could only nod his head in agreement. Maybe booty shorts weren’t all bad.


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many technical glitches when writing this fic. All my drafts got erased and all my edits got scrapped after several hours of work and when I tried to re-do the edits it started copying and pasting other bits of my story into the middle. So at almost 2am and on running off hardly any sleep I finally finished it. If there are any mistakes I apologize in advance.

Alec would never choose to wear booty shorts by his own accord, they were too tight, hugging his every curve and Alec felt too self-conscious in them. Even though they were usually hidden by jeans, Alec felt as if the whole world could tell he was wearing them and that thought was enough for him to leave such items tucked away in a drawer to be used for Magnus’s eyes only. It had taken a while for Magnus to talk Alec into wearing the garment for him. At first, Alec had flat out refused, sequins just weren’t his thing, but when Mangus pulled out a plain black pair one day, free of any glitter or flash and asked Alec to just try them on for him, well, Alec couldn’t say no to Magnus’s pouty face. 

The reaction the tight fitting garment pulled from Mangus was enough for Alec to warm up to the idea of wearing them in the bedroom and as his time with Magnus went on, the more Alec was open to wearing them, just to get that response out of Magnus. Tonight was no different than usual, except maybe that Alec’s usual self-conscious brain was so distracted that he no longer cared about the item around his hips. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Alec and Magnus’s sex lives had been vanilla, Magnus being too afraid to scare Alec off and Alec too nervous to do anything but fumble through all his firsts; but then things slowly started to click into place as the pair got more comfortable with each other. One night while the boys lay sprawled out on the couch, watching re-runs of whatever the hell it was that Magnus watched that included a runway and all those sassy assholes, Alec had blurted out that he wanted to try something. After some coaxing and a lot of blushing on Alec’s part, Mangus was able to find out that Alec was interested in BDSM, or at least elements of it, and Magnus took it upon himself to walk Alec through it. 

It was mild things at first, simple commands and kneeling beside Magnus’s feet for a few moments as he took off his makeup at night, but as time went on things progressed. One night, while the couple was lounging in bed, Magnus questioned what Alec wanted to try, throwing out some suggestions when Alec flushed a darker red than Mangus’s sheets and stuttered on empty words, and one in particular stuck-orgasm denial. The words sent shivers up Alec’s spine, heat flooding his system and one look at Magnus told the Warlock all that he needed to know.

 

***

Alec dropped his bow and quiver onto the wooden floor of Magnus’s loft with a frustrated huff, soaked through to the core from the falling rain that was now threatening to drown the city of New York. Water dripped from his hair and clothes, creating small puddles on Magnus's wooden floor but at the moment Alec couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Alec had been in a bad mood since his mother had dropped a large file on his desk that morning, informing him that he was to spend the day filling out paperwork on a recent demon attack, rather than training with Jace. Alec had spent the night on patrol with Jace and Izzy, hoping to find something to take his frustration out on, only to find that the Demons they were after had vanished and they’d wasted their night chasing down empty leads. Alec had been on his way back to the institute to write up a report for the night’s failed hunt when the sky opened up around them, soaking them in seconds.

With a quick ‘Fuck it.’ and instructions for Izzy to go make the report, Alec had turned and made his way to the one place he could vent and (hopefully) relax; Magnus’s Loft.

“Alexander?” Magnus’s voice called from the kitchen, Alec could hear the shuffling of something metal before Mangus’s head appeared around the corner. 

“Ah, Alexander. I was just making some tea. Would you-oh.” Magnus stopped when he took in the state Alec was in. “What happened?” 

Magnus’s eyes were suddenly filled with worry, flitting around Alec’s body in search of possible wounds or scratches but Alec knew he would find none. It was a habit of the Warlock's, making sure Alec would live to see another day and every time it gave Alec a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, knowing that Magnus cared so much.

“We were sent on a wild goose chase. I sent Izzy back to the institute to make the reports.” Alec’s voice was a bit detached, the frustration and exhaustion of the day were weighing heavy on his shoulders, and Alec curled in on himself just a little bit more. 

Magnus noted the change in posture and when he reached up to brush Alec’s wet hair from his face the taller boy gave out a gentle shiver, his eyes flickering up to meet Magnus’s. It took less than a second for Mangus to know exactly what Alec needed from him.

“Go get change out of your wet clothes.” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, gently caressing the cool skin there. 

”There are some fresh towels under the sink and you’ll find your clean change of clothes on the bed. When you’re done I want you to kneel on the carpet in my room and wait for me. Can you do that, Angel?” Alec almost fell forward into Magnus’s touch, nodding in a bit of a daze as he pulled away to do as Magnus had asked. 

Alec spent so much time worrying and taking care of everyone else, from the time he woke up to the time he went to sleep at night. There were reports to file, little sisters to look out for and a reckless parabatai to keep in line and with the recent threat Valentine had brought forth, it was becoming that much harder to deal with. Magnus had a way of helping Alec to forget those things, taking him to a place where he could just let go and allow someone else to be in charge for a while; and while that might scare Alec if it were anyone else, there was a level of trust he shared with Magnus that was unrivaled.

It didn’t take long for Alec to towel off and slip out into the bedroom, finding just a simple pair of black cotton booty shorts on the bed and a plain blue collar, ‘to match your eyes’ Magnus had said the first time he’d shown it to Alec. Alec slid into both items without a second thought, his body vibrating in anticipation for what those things would mean for him. He dropped onto the carpet, shifting his weight onto his knees and placing his hands behind his back as he waited for Magnus to appear, which took only a few moments. The warlock crossed through the doorway, closing the door behind him and turning to find Alec right where he’d asked him to be. Magnus stepped forward, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair, rubbing at his scalp in soothing circular motions. 

“Good boy.” He praised, allowing himself to admire Alec for a moment, tension already starting to leave the Shadowhunters body at the familiar touch. There was something about the praise that slipped from Mangus's lips that made Alec feel safer than anywhere else.

“I want you to go lay down on the bed for me and close your eyes. Can you do that for me?” Mangus’s fingers trailed down Alec’s neck to trace at the collar around his neck, reminding Alec that Magnus would take care of him; Always. 

Alec nodded obediently, “Yes, Sir.”

Mangus smiled softly, “Good boy. You may get up.” 

Alec sprung to his feet and slipped onto the bed, laying on his back quietly and closing his eyes as he waited for Magnus. He could hear drawers being opened and closed and the shuffling of feet and he wondered what exactly Mangus had in mind for him tonight. The last time Alec had found himself in this situation there had been candles involved and while Alec had originally been unsure about the idea Mangus had lead him through the experience gently and patiently and Alec had never felt so amazing. Alec almost jumped when he felt a hand on his stomach, pulling him from his memories, until he realized that Magnus was the only one in the room and he relaxed, his muscles jumping a little under the touch.

“My beautiful little Nephilim.” Alec could practically feel Mangus’s eyes roaming over his body and a blush easily made its way onto his cheeks. Alec had never been good with compliments because he rarely received them, Jace was always the one people admired and if Jace wasn't the one catching eyes it was Izzy; but Magnus’s praise was always directed at him and Alec still couldn’t quite bring himself to believe Magnus’s words.

“Open your eyes, darling.” Alec did as he was told and he was met with Magnus’s eyes, his real unglamored eyes, and Alec felt a shiver of desire run through him. Magnus smiled a small, knowing smile and leaned down to kiss Alec’s lips gently, chastely, before he pulled back to take Alec’s wrists in his hands, pinning them above his head. 

“Tonight you are not going to be allowed to touch. Tonight is about you. Before this night is over you will be begging for release. How does that sound?” 

“Wonderful.” Alec breathed, his eyes darkening with lust at the idea. He wanted Magnus to be completely in control tonight, to guide him through this and bring him out on the other side. Magnus snapped his fingers and the feeling of cool metal made its way around Alec’s wrists and it took him only a few seconds to realize that Magnus had just magicked handcuffs onto his wrists. A tug confirmed his suspicions that they were now anchored to the headboard.

“Good. Just lay back and relax, darling.” Magnus smirked, pulling back and snapping his fingers and in an instant Magnus’s clothes and jewelry were gone, replaced by a pair of simple silk sleep shorts. 

The Warlock moved to straddle Alec’s waist, leaning down to mold their lips together. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly grew heated at Magnus began to nip at Alec’s lip, causing the Shadowhunter to moan into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus’s hands moved to Alec’s arms, trailing over the muscles, sculpted from hours of archery practice and training before making his way down to Alec’s chest, twisting one of his nipples in between his fingers, causing another moan to be pulled from Alec’s lips. Magnus pulled away just enough to move his lips to Alec’s neck, kissing across Alec’s deflect rune before licking along the pattern, a quiet whimper slipping from Alec’s lips. Magnus had learned early on that Alec’s neck was one of his most sensitive spots and Magnus had even managed to drag and orgasm from the Shadowhunter just by paying attention to his neck on one occasion.

“Magnus...” Alec whimpered, twisting his neck to the side to give Magnus extra room, his eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. Magnus smirked against the skin of Alec’s neck, his hands trailing lower until they reached the hem of Alec’s shorts, but instead of pulling them off like Alec had expected he trailed his fingers over the material to cup the bulge that was forming through them.

“Someone’s excited.” Magnus teased, knowing good and well the effect he was having on the taller man. Alec moaned at the touch, his hips pressing up to try and get more friction, but instead of giving it to him Magnus pulled his hand away and crawled off of Alec, who whined in protest.

“Relax, darling. I’m just getting something.” Magnus moved to his bedside table and grabbed a handful of items that Alec couldn’t make out. Mangus sat them on the bed beside them and hooked his fingers into the waistband of alec’s shorts.

“Why don’t we get these off?” Magnus winked before giving the shorts a tug and exposing Alec to the cool air of the room. No matter how many times Magnus saw Alec naked he would always find himself a little breathless at the sight. Everything about Alec called to him, from the way his runes were placed in all the right spots to the way his hips had that delectable little V, there was nothing about Alec that Magnus found unattractive. In all Mangus’s years (and there were many) he’d never been trusted so wholeheartedly and the fact that an exquisite creature like this was the one doing it always made Magnus’s thought process go a little sideways.

“Beautiful...” It was barely audible as Magnus’s hand ran across Alec’s abs and down his hip to his thigh, avoiding the place Alec wanted the touch most. Alec whimpered and arched his hips a little causing Magnus to chuckle. 

“Patience.” Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec once more felt cool metal against his skin, this time around his ankles. “Just in case you get a little too carried away.” 

Alec gave a little huff and Magnus chuckled,wrapping his fingers around Alec’s flushed length. Alec let out a moan and what sounded like a ‘finally’ but Magnus let it slide, slowly starting to stroke the Shadowhunter. Alec’s head dropped back to the mattress, his lips parted ever so slightly in pleasure as Magnus worked him over. While Alec was distracted Magnus reached beside him to pick up a small red ring. He paused his actions just long enough to slip the item onto Alec’s cock and Alec’s head shot up, looking down at where Magnus’s hand was now stroking him at a faster pace. Alec groaned as he realized what Magnus had done, both in frustration and in anticipation.

“As I stated earlier, you won’t be coming until I give you permission. Understood?” Mangus pulled his hand away with a twist of his wrist and Alec managed to choke out a ‘yes, sir’ in reply. Magnus smirked, moving to kiss at Alec’s ab muscles, giving special attention to the agility rune there. 

“Magnus, please.” Alec knew the teasing wasn’t even close to being over but he needed more than just kisses and light touches. Magnus seemed to understand this because he started to trail his kisses lower until he reached Alec’s cock. He placed a soft kiss to the flushed head, running his tongue across it to lap up the beads of pre-come that were dripping free and Alec let out a loud moan, the handcuffs jingling as Alec tried to reach out for Magnus’s hair. Magnus smiled to himself before taking Alec into his mouth, his arm moving to hold Alec’s hips to the bed and he swallowed around Alec, effectively deep throating him. 

“Fuck, Mags.” Alec whimpered, biting down on his own lip as he tried to keep the sounds to a minimum. Alec wasn’t a very verbose person, he tended to keep his conversations short and to the point, and if he didn’t need to talk he wouldn’t; but the second Mangus had his hands on him it was like there was an entirely different person in his bed. Alec wasn’t just talkative, he was loud, so much so that Magnus had to put silencing spells on his bedroom walls because his neighbors had started complaining.

Magnus pulled off with a pop, just long enough to utter, “I want to hear you.” before he took Alec back into his mouth, sucking extra hard just so that Alec would let out a loud moan. It didn’t take long for Alec to get close to the edge, his muscle tightened beneath his skin and his back arched ever so slightly, 

“Magnus, please. Fuck.” Magnus shook his head, waiting until the last second to pull off of Alec completely, a whine slipping past Alec’s lips as he looked up at Magnus with red puffy lips, wet from all the times Alec had licked them. This was what Magnus lived for, these moments in time when it was just him and Alec, when he got to see the parts of Alec that no one else was trusted with. When Alec had that look in his eyes that meant he needed what only Mangus could give him. 

“Ah ah, not so fast, Angel. We have plenty of time.” Magnus smiled, reaching to the side for a bottle of lube and a blue object; it took Alec only a moment to realize that Magnus was holding a vibrator in his hand. Alec flushed at the realizations equal parts embarrassed and aroused. Magnus just smirked a little and slicked his fingers up with the lube. 

It didn’t take long for Magnus to prep Alec, and after stretching Alec enough Magnus slowly inserted the toy. Alec whimpered, his back arching as Magnus pressed the toy the whole way inside, turning the dial up to the medium setting. Magnus cupped Alec’s balls and proceeded to fuck Alec with the toy, changing the angle ever so slightly until he found the spot he was looking for. Alec let out a cry, his arms tugging at the restraints as his back arched in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Mags. Please.” Alec was flushed from head to toe and Mangus greedily drunk in the sight, his hand moving to wrap around Alec’s cocks, now flushed just as dark as Alec’s cheeks. As Magnus started up a rhythm Alec whimpered, his lips parted as his breathing grew more ragged, the slip and slide of Mangus's hand on his cock had Alec moving quickly towards the brink once more, his hips bucking up into his lovers hand as he tried not to get worked up so quickly and Magnus knew that Alec was once again falling too close to the edge. Magnus stopped what he was doing all together, shutting off the toy and leaving it there as his hand dropped Alec’s length.

“Magnus, please, please let me come. I need it. I need you. Please.” Alec was close to begging now and Mangus felt a little surge of pride swell in his chest. Alec never asked anyone for anything, and begging was unheard of, but with Magnus, all those rules faded away and were replaced with nothing but open and raw want.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you.” Magnus praised, reaching down to turn the toy on once more, this time flicking the switch up to the ‘high’ setting. Alec screamed, his back arching violently off the bed as Mangus pressed the toy against Alec’s prostate.

“Magnus, please. Please, fuck me. I need you inside of me. Please.” Alec’s pleas sent a carnal need through Magnus’s bones, the sound of Alec’s voice so raw and needy mixed with the sight before him was enough to cause him to shed his clothes and reach for the bottle of lube once more. After slicking himself up Magnus moved to hover over Alec, leaning down to kiss the Shadowhunters lips as he lined himself up with Alec’s entrance before pressing inside, a moan slipping past Magnus's lips. Alec almost sobbed as Magnus bottomed out, his head falling back into the bed, unable to focus on anything other than Mangus above him, inside him, owning him.

Magnus broke their kiss to pay attention to Alec’s neck, kissing and licking at the skin there as he started up a rhythm. Alec’s hips rocked up against Magnus’s own, desperate to feel release from all the tension he’d been feeling all day. Alec had been brought to the edge so many times and now all he wanted was the sweet released that he craved. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, his voice sounding a little more desperate than before. “Please, please. I need to cum. I need you, please. Please, please.”

Alec’s voice was desperate as his hands strained against the handcuffs, his hands gripping at air instead of Magnus’s skin like Magnus knew he wanted. The dam had broken and Alec no longer cared how he sounded or if he looked like a sex crazed fool, all he cared about was Mangus.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you.” Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck to try and catch is breath. “Such a good boy for me. Taking everything I give you.” Mangus groaned as Alec’s muscles tightened around his length and Magnus knew he was close. “Just a little longer, darling. Can you do that for me?” 

Alec whimpered, biting down on his lip and screwing his eyes shut as he tried to fight off his orgasm, but he knew he couldn’t fight the sensations off for much longer. Mangus slipped the cock ring off of alec, tossing it to the side before wrapping his hand around Alec once more and moaning as Alec’s muscles tightened around him. Magnus was already so close himself, watching Alexander being so worked up had done wonders for him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Cum for me Alexander.” Magnus purred, thrusting harshly into Alec, hitting his prostate. Alec lost it, his back arched so hard Magnus feared he’d be thrown off, a scream slipping from his lips as he came, painting his stomach in thick white ropes. Magnus reached down to wrap his hand around Alec’s length, stroking him through his orgasm as he whispered praises into his ear. Alec whimpered as he came down, oversensitive from his release but Magnus didn’t stop his actions, his hips rocking into Alec at a pace that was sending sparks of pain and pleasure with every movement. Alec squirmed, the sensation too much but so so good. 

“Please, Sir. Please.” Alec wasn’t sure if he was begging for Mangus to stop or to keep going, his mind still high on his orgasm.

“I’m going to milk you dry, Alexander. You’re going to come over and over again until you physically can’t anymore.” 

Magnus moved to bite down on Alec’s neck, sucking over the mark and licking over it to soothe it. Alec sobbed, his body shaking in pleasure as Magnus continued to work him over. HIs brain was a constant stream of yes yes yes as Magnus brought him over the edge again with a shout. Magnus shivered as he tried to contain himself, the sensations becoming too much for him, but he held back, trying his best to last until Alec had his final orgasm, which wouldn’t be long by the state of things. Magnus ran his thumb over the head of Alec’s cock, spreading the sticky substance across his length before he began to stroke him again. Alec thrashed against the restraints as Magnus worked him over, tears were now falling from his eyes as the mixture of pleasure and pain hit a level that was getting to be too much. 

“Please, Sir! Please! F-fuck! I....I need....please,please,please.” Alec was a rambling mess and Mangus couldn’t hold off any longer. With one last thrust he came hard, moaning Alec’s name and filling him with his cum. Alec sobbed, coming once more, his cock jerking violently as his body tried to ejaculate and couldn’t. Tears were streaming down his face and Magnus snapped his fingers, causing the restraints to vanish. Magnus slipped out of Alec slowly before reaching out to rub at Alec’s wrists. 

“Such a good boy for me. So beautiful. You did so well.” Magnus praised, checking Alec’s wrists for any bruising before he set them down and placed a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead. 

Alec’s ragged breathing was the only sound to be heard in the room and Magnus gently threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, waiting for Alec to come back to earth. Magnus smiled softly as he peppered Alec’s skin with gentle kisses,waiting for his Shadowhunter to drop out of subspace and come back to him. It didn’t take too long for Alec to come back, blinking at Magnus in slight confusion, “Mags?”

“I’m right here, my little Nephilim. You were so good for me.” Magnus praised, kissing Alec’s forehead, his fingers still gently playing with Alec’s curls. 

Alec smiled softly, his eyes crinkling up on the sides with happiness as a large grin broke across his face.

“Wow...” He muttered, his arm reaching out to wrap around Magnus’s waist. 

Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers to clean them both off and reaching for the blanket to wrap around the both of them. “You were wonderful, Darling.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever walk again.”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head before laying it on Alec’s shoulder. This was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below! :)


	3. Kiss Me Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up a little more fluffy and a lot shorter than I intended. Oops?

The third time it happens Alec makes it back to Magnus’s loft before Magnus does. It’s late, the streetlights outside of Magnus’s home are the only light outside and even the late night bustle from party goers has seemed to die down, leaving a rare moment of calm and quiet before the city would decide to wake back up for a new day. Magnus had been working on a spell for a vampire, a ring to help protect against the sun, though Magnus knew a simple spell wouldn’t turn the downworlder into a daylighter, it would help if he got caught in the sun for a few brief seconds, and the late hour was worth the sum he’d been paid for the service. As Magnus entered his loft the exhaustion from the day and the deadlines one attitudinal vampire had given him, were quickly coming down on him. Usually, Magnus would pour himself a drink and kick up his feet with a good book for an hour or two before bed, but tonight Mangus decided to forgo the routine and head for bed instead.

When Magnus entered his room he was greeted with a surprising but not unwelcome sight. On his bed lay a very exhausted looking Alexander. His body was spread across the entire surface of the bed, his entire body pressed front first into the plush comforter and it looked as if Alec had fallen onto the bed and passed out immediately. His hair was splayed every which way across the silk surface and quiet little puffs of air escaped his parted lips as he slept, his head turned to the side just enough for Magnus to be able to spot Alec’s lips red and chapped from biting them, a habit Magnus knew he used when he was focusing on his aim. Out of all these things however, Magnus was focused mostly on what Alec was wearing-or not wearing.

Alec’s usual gear was strewn across the floor in a trail to the bed, starting with his shoes and ending with his blood stained cargos, leading to a nearly naked Alec. The only bit of cloth on the boy’s body was a pair of tight black spandex booty shorts that hugged Alec’s curves in the most perfect of ways, allowing just the slightest bit of perky ass cheek to peek out at the bottom. Magnus’s eyes were glued to the sight, his breath catching in his throat ever so slightly at the sight, and he filed the image away for later.

After a moment of staring, Magnus shed his accessories one by one, dropping them into a golden bowl on his vanity, before tossing his clothes into the hamper beside his bathroom door. He moved into the bathroom and closed the door to begin his makeup removal and nightly skin routine. In the time that passed, Magnus tried to recall if Alec had ever worn such a thing before, because he surely didn’t recall a sight so enticing. If Magnus had known just how good Alec would look in such n item he would have pushed harder to get the Nephilim to wear them.

Once all the makeup had swirled down the drain Magnus moved back to his room to find a sleepy yet awake Alec blinking up at him, a little dazed, from his place on the bed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Magnus said softly, making his way to the bed, tangling his fingers in Alec’s curls when he reached it.

“S’alright.” Alec mumbled, leaning into Magnus’s touch as he carded his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Jace thought we needed to go see if the reports of Kappa demons in one of the local ponds was accurate and we were lured into a trap because Jace wouldn’t wait for two seconds.” Alec huffed a little and shook his head, dropping it back to the comforter, his muscle too tired to hold his head up. “I think I just passed out when I got here, I didn’t even have enough energy to shower.”

It was a well known fact between the two boys that Alec always needed a shower when he came back from a hunt. Alec never liked the feeling of dirt and Demon goo on his skin, and removing it was always the first thing he did when he arrived back at the institute-or more recently Magnus’s loft. The fact that Alec had skipped the process tonight spoke volumes.

“It’s quite alright my little Angel.” Magnus smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Alec’s head into his lap, his fingers never ceasing their movements.  
Alec closed his eyes, the exhaustion was still apparent on his face but it was masked with the feeling of contentment and relaxation-that was until Magnus had the break the comfortable silence.

“Booty shorts?”

Alec blushed in the dim light that was cast from the few magical candles Magnus had left burning in his room and Magnus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his features. There was no one more adorable than Alexander, especially not when Alexander was blushing.

  
“They’re easier to move in for hunts.” Alec muttered in defense, burying his face in Magnus’s thigh. “Boxers just get in the way when you’re trying to kick or run, they’re too constricting."

  
"I see." An amused smile played on Mangus's lips, his eyes fond as he kept running his fingers through Alec's hair, an action that soothed the warlock just as much as it did the Shadowhunter.

  
Alec could hear Magnus's tone but he was too tired to put up a fight, so instead he settled for staying quite and pretending he hadn't heard it.

  
"Well, I for one am not complaining. Your ass looks absolutely delectable in those shorts." Mangus ran his fingers gently over Alec's back to tug at the waistband gently, smiling down at Alec who simply flushed a darker red, small goosebumps appearing on his skin.

  
"I'm too tired for that, Magnus. If you want that you'll have to do that yourself." Alec couldn't find it in himself to be anything but blunt, there was no way he could find the energy for sex even if he wanted to.

  
"Who says I won't darling? You've given me quite the image." Magnus smirked, the light dancing off of his caramel skin, free of glitter, gave off a warm and inviting vibe. It was almost enough for Alec to ignore the teasing and ask for some goodnight kisses; almost.

  
"Magnus." Alec groaned, looking up at Magnus with pleading eyes. "Stop teasing and let me sleep."

  
"As you wish my dear." Magnus smiled gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Alec's forehead. "But tomorrow we're going shopping for more of these. I want you have a pair for every occasion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and comment/leave kudos! You guys are amazing!


End file.
